He Is So Irresistible
by gossipgirlfan101
Summary: "Obviously the same as what you saw in him. I would totally shag him, wouldn't you? Oh wait you did" smirked Kelsi. Chadpay Troyella and Troypay Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey i thought of this idea so i just wrote it, i will be updating some of my other stories tomorrow so look forward to them.  
Please review and let me know what you think of this idea. and i hope you had a wonderful Christmas or holdiays:D.**

**He is so irresistible**

**chapter one.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

'I can't believe you and Chad have finally gotten together, it's took you long enough' squealed Kelsi Neilson with excitement, causing her chocolate brown curled hair to bob up and down. "I know, It's took us what a year?" Sharpay Evans replied laughing as she walked down the corridors of East high with her best friend Kelsi.

"Yeah a year, we were all trying to set you up" replied Kelsi as they stopped outside Sharpay's pink locker.

"You did what?" Sharpay asked confused.

"Yeah, we tried to set you up; we tried to get you together on your own." Said Kelsi thinking Sharpay already knew.

"Hey Girls" interrupted Troy Bolton, Aka East's high's biggest hottest player. The most popular boy at East high, he looked like a movie star.

"Hi Troy" replied Kelsi smiling at him, Troy nodded at her.

"Alright Shar" he replied rubbing his hands on Sharpay's ass. Sharpay gritted her teeth and turned her head so their faces were nearly touching.

"Bolton" she hissed.

"See ya" he replied smacking Sharpay's ass and then sauntered off towards homeroom.

"JERK" shouted Sharpay after him, he turned round and winked at her and then carried on his way to homeroom.

"Yeah, but Shar he's so hot" Sighed Kelsi dreamily.

"Yeah, but a jerk as well. What the hell does Gabriella see in him?"Asked Sharpay while rolling her big brown chocolate eyes.

"Obviously the same as what you saw in him. I would totally shag him, wouldn't you? Oh wait you did" smirked Kelsi.

"Shut it" hissed Sharpay looking down the corridor making sure no one was listening to them. "I did shag him."

"Yeah like five times" laughed Kelsi.

"Don't remind me" groaned Sharpay.

"You and Troy would make some beautiful and, babies" laughed Kelsi.

Sharpay rolled her eyes "I know".

"Does Chad know?" asked Kelsi interestedly.

"What me and Troy could make beautiful, sexy babies?" asked Sharpay sarcastically.

"No about yours and Troy's history?" asked Kelsi.

"Obviously not, and I wouldn't call it that," said Sharpay in a 'duh' voice.

"What would you call it then?" asked Kelsi.

"A fling" snipped Sharpay.

"I didn't know jeez, Chad and Troy are best friends Troy might have told Troy" said Kelsi in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah and I don't have a clue why Chad's Best friends with an ass," snapped Sharpay.

"Like I don't sometimes know why I'm best friends with a slut" said Kelsi fake seriously.

"Watch it bitch" hissed Sharpay jokingly.

Kelsi looked at her silver and pink watch "Okay chill Shar, we have homeroom now."

"Let's go then" smiled Sharpay nicely.

-------------------------------------------GOSSIP GIRL FAN 101-------------------------------------------

"So you and Shar huh?" Troy asked while wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah and when did you start calling her Shar?" asked Chad confused.

"That's what her Friends call her, don't they?" Troy asked.

"Yeah and since when were you and Sharpay friends" asked Chad.

"What so would you rather me ask you, so you and Slut huh? Or so you and tart huh?" asked Troy sarcastically.

"Don't call her that" Chad hissed at him.

"I never did, I just used it as an example" smirked Troy.

"Hey Chaddykins" Sharpay squealed while kissing Chad's cheek.

"Hey baby" replied Chad smiling at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Chaddykins? You are so whipped man" laughed Troy watching Sharpay and Chad.

"Shut it" warned Chad playfully.

"Yeah Bolton, you have Gabriella" reminded Sharpay.

"Yeah Saint fucking Gabriella" moaned Troy and looked at Sharpay rolling his eyes.

"Hey Troysie" giggled Gabriella as she approached Troy.

"Baby" smiled Troy hugging Gabriella softly. "I missed you"

"Whipped" coughed Chad smirking at Troy.

Troy glared at him, and turned back to face Gabriella and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Gabs" smiled Sharpay.

"Shar" said Gabby hugging Sharpay.

"Right class seats now" shouted Ms Darbus as she entered the classroom.

The whole class quickly took their assigned seats; Troy took his next to Sharpay at the back. Gabriella took hers at the front next to Ryan and Kelsi. And Chad took his in the middle next to Jason and Zeke.

Ms Darbus was writing something on the board, "So my place ten?"Troy asked leaning closer to his left so he was by Sharpay.

"No" hissed Sharpay.

"C'mon Pay please" he begged fluttering his eyelashes.

"No I'm with Chad, get Gabriella to shag you" Sharpay whispered harshly.

"When you were with Zeke it never stopped you" he commented watching her.

"I love Chad, and I'm close friends with Gabriella" Sharpay hissed.

"So? You slept with me when I was with Gabriella before" begged Troy.

"Please Pay" he begged.

"Shut it, shag some cheerleader like you normally do" Sharpay snapped.

"Fine I will" snapped Troy back and sat back properly in his chair.

Sharpay sighed, she wanted to go to Troy's but she knew she loved Chad and there was no way she was going to ruin their relationship. Even though it's really hard to resist Troy. She hates him so much, but lust always pulls them together.

Sharpay thinks to herself; god he is so hot, she watched him in his seat and how sexy he looked; his Ralph Lauren polo shirt was quite tight so she could see his six pack.

Sharpay picked up her iphone and qucikly texted him so she wouldn't change her mind: See you at ten your place x.

She watched as he read the text he started smirking, he turned and faced her and nodded at her.

He picked up his sidekick and replied: don't wear too much; it's more for me to take off x

Troy watched Sharpay as she read the text he sent, she smirked back at him.

Troy thought to himself, that he was in for one hell of a night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey here is the next chapter hope you like it:D**

**He is so irresistible**

**Chapter Two.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Troy Bolton felt his sidekick vibrate, alerting him that he had a text message. He looked at his phone and read the text. Open the door Bolton I'm cold S x.

"Mom I'm taking the trash out" shouted Troy from the kitchen.

"Okay" replied Lucy Bolton who was sat in the living room.

Troy ran to the front door, he opened it walked outside and shut it again.

"Bolton" smirked Sharpay; she was wearing a long pink coat and pink high heels.

"Now when we go inside go straight to my room, don't speak and go really quietly" ordered Troy.

"Okay" replied Sharpay.

"What's with the coat?" asked Troy raising one eyebrow.

"Wait and see" teased Sharpay smirking at him.

Troy opened the door and made sure there was nobody about; he pulled Sharpay in and pushed her towards the staircase. Sharpay ran up and ran into Troy's room. Troy shut the house door "Mom I'm going to bed" said Troy walking into the living room.

"Okay, night Troy" smiled Lucy.

"Yeah night" smiled Troy. He walked out the living room and ran up to his bedroom.

"He's got a girl up there" said Lucy to her husband.

"Who?" asked Jack curious to see who his son had up there.

"I don't know, but he has a girlfriend" Lucy said sighing.

"He's young, let him make mistakes" said Jack.

"What and get some girl pregnant" Lucy exclaimed.

"He's a smart kid" Jack said.

Troy walked in and shut his bedroom door. Sharpay was stood waiting for him. "I still hate you, you know" hissed Sharpay walking closer to Troy.

"I Hate you too, don't worry about that" Troy hissed back.

"You're a jerk, an arrogant pig. You're a man whore" smirked Sharpay getting closer and closer to him.

"Well you're a bitch, I don't see what Chad see's in you" Troy said rolling his eyes.

"I don't see what all the girls who you screw see in you. Or what Gabby see's in you, Gabby's a nice girl she deserves way better then you" Sharpay said glaring at Troy.

"Girls obviously see that, I'm hot, gorgeous and rich" smirked Troy.

"Not too big headed" whispered Sharpay in Troy's ear.

"You like it" he said huskily, Troy stroked Sharpay's cheek.

"Kiss me" moaned Sharpay.

"My pleasure" smirked Troy. Troy pushed Sharpay against his bedroom door, and kissed her roughly, Sharpay ran her manicured Fingers through Troy's brown shaggy hair. Troy's hand was rubbing against Sharpay's thighs. Troy Broke apart from Sharpay's glossed lips. He started kissing her neck causing Sharpay to moan in pleasure. Troy broke apart from her "What's with the outfit?" he asked out of breath. Sharpay smirked at him she untied the tie to her coat, and dropped it onto the floor slowly. Troy's jaw dropped, Sharpay was stood there completely naked. "You told me don't wear too much; it's more for me to take off" said Sharpay smirking. She was just wearing her pink high heels.

"You look wow" he smirked back. He pulled of all his clothes so he was stood naked as well.  
"You look wow to Bolton" whispered Sharpay walking backwards towards Troy's bed. Troy pulled Sharpay towards him and kissed her passionately. They both fell back onto Troy's king sized bed.

-------------------------------------------GOSSIP GIRL FAN 101-------------------------------------------

Sharpay woke up slowly, she wiped her eyes. And sat up, she looked to her left and saw Troy Bolton sleeping naked. She hit him "Oww" he moaned as he woke up.

"Why did you let me sleep over?" she hissed in his face.

"What so you were just going to shag me and leave?" he asked smirking at her.

"Yeah, like we normally do" she said rolling her brown eyes at him.

"Well I guess we were pretty tired from last night" he said wriggling his eyebrows.

"Jerk" she muttered under her breath.

"What's the time?" he asked sitting up.

"Half six" she replied.

"Shit I have to pick Gabby up in forty minutes." Troy shouted jumping out of bed.

Sharpay quickly jumped out of bed and put her coat back on, and her high heels. Troy put his boxers on, "We must do this again sometime" he smirked.

"Yeah right" hissed Sharpay.

"You enjoyed it Evans admit it" said Troy kissing Sharpay's cheek.

"Whatever" she said walking towards Troy's bedroom door.

"No goodbye kiss?" asked Troy fake shocked.

Sharpay walked over to him and kissed him softly "Happy now?" she asked.

"See you in school, sexy" he said smacking her ass.

Sharpay scoffed and walked out of his bedroom, she crept downstairs and was just about to open the front door. "SHARPAY EVANS?" Lucy Bolton exclaimed.

"Hey Mrs. Bolton" Sharpay fake smiled. Lucy looked Sharpay over and saw what Sharpay was wearing.

"Have a nice sleep?" Lucy asked raising her eyebrows at the blond teenager.

"The best ever" Sharpay smirked and walked out of the front door. Sharpay ran to her car and sped off.

-------------------------------------------GOSSIP GIRL FAN 101-------------------------------------------

"Jack i know who was up there with Troy" Lucy said when her husband walked into the kicthen.

"Who?" asked Jack intrested.

"Sharpay Evans" said Lucy.

"So Sharpay Evans, he has good choice " replied Jack Bolton.

"Jack" hissed Lucy.

"Why is he cheating on Gabby? She's lovely and isn't Chad his so called best friend going out with Sharpay?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know why he's cheating and yeah Chad and Sharpay are together" Jack said.

"I'm disappointed in him" said Lucy.

"Lucy, he's East high's biggest Player let him have fun" said Jack.

"I'm still disappointed in him" said Lucy.

"Bye guy's I have school" smirked Troy walking into the kitchen.

"Have a good day" smiled Lucy and Jack.

Troy walked out and got into his car and drove off to Gabby's.

"Well at least you know who's been up there with him" said Jack smiling.

"It's not funny" sighed Lucy.

"Let him live his life Hun" jack said kissing her cheek.

"I guess" Lucy smiled at her husband.

**Review, Subscribe, favourite.**

**Gossip Girl FAN 101**


End file.
